


I Just Wanna Make Everything Alright...

by FantabulousAss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Insecurity, M/M, Weirdness, but you should expect that from me by now, junkyboy, like really gay, relationship weirdness, roadrat - Freeform, street pig, this is gay, trash mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: The Outback is great for privacy. It’s the best place for don’t ask, don’t tell. It’s where anything goes, and if anyone disagrees, it’s okay to rough ‘em up about it, so long as you can handle them hitting you back.Out of the Outback, the only thing they have is each other. The two of them, criminals, hardened by years of survival, refuse to admit they need each other.





	I Just Wanna Make Everything Alright...

The Outback is great for privacy. It’s the best place for don’t ask, don’t tell. It’s where anything goes, and if anyone disagrees, it’s okay to rough ‘em up about it, so long as you can handle them hitting you back.

Out of the Outback, the only thing they have is each other. The two of them, criminals, hardened by years of survival, refused to admit they needed each other.

Roadhog, nearly 50, felt things he hadn’t felt since his early teenage days. Things were easier in the Outback. He was a commodity. He was useful. His size, his body, his demeanor, all made sense back home. Here, in regular people land, he was stared at. He was used to that. In the Outback, people just didn’t grow like he had. What he wasn’t used to, what he didn’t think anyone had known that he noticed, were the looks of pity shot Junkrat’s way whenever the kid did anything even remotely intimate with him. Holding hands, wrapping a bony little arm around Roadhog’s thick one, all of it. The slightest thing. He’d nearly forgotten what it was like to feel truly insecure, not just about his body, but in his relationship as well.

Junkrat, 25, could sense things were off with his boyfriend. He didn’t know what it was, but he had already resolved to fixing it. However, that didn’t mean that he didn’t see the stares. Jealousy was common in the Outback, but with Roadie, he knew he never had to worry about it. He’d never said anything about it, it was just one of those things ya knew because ya knew ‘em. But outside, out of Oz, Junkrat had some doubts. Not that Roadhog didn’t love him! It went without saying… but that was a problem too. How many years had it been since they’d met? How many had it been since they’d claimed each other? And how many times had they said “love” to each other? It went without saying… but that didn’t necessarily mean the sentiment was there.

To be perfectly honest, they had more time to think about these things since they’d started working for Overwatch. Being constantly on the run meant your mind was taken up by keeping your ass out of trouble, but the downtime was proving dangerous. They both knew nothing was going on, but with time to think, they could think about themselves. They had time to recall old insecurities that they’d thought they’d killed with their relationship.

Roadhog didn’t worry, because he wasn’t the worrying type. Instead, he internalized. He turned every negative thought on himself. He didn’t care about the fact that Junkrat wasn’t showing any interest in anyone else. Instead, he cared about the fact that the younger male had options that he hadn’t before. People his age, people who, sure, weren’t as much fun, but had different interests, like the cowboy or the DJ. They were interesting. The cowboy wasn’t too bad looking, either. The DJ wasn’t his type; too short, but he and Junkrat had similar energy levels, when Junkrat wasn’t having a particularly hyperactive day.

Junkrat didn’t worry because as soon as he started to obsess over something, his brain decided it was _tired_ of that, fuck you very much, he’d rather jump to the next thing. In a way, it was comforting, but in other, more important ways, it made things much, much more difficult. He noticed the way Roadhog’s eyes settled on the others. He’d briefly wondered if Roadhog was interested in them, but Lucio wasn’t his type. He was too short, and too focused on things that weren’t necessarily real, things like human decency and activism. Things that didn’t carry much merit back home. McCree, maybe, but even McCree was a stretch. He knew all this, but he still couldn’t help but think, for fleeting moments.

That was why he decided they needed something. They needed a break. They needed a taste of their old life, a taste of the way things used to be. They needed to get reacquainted with each other, the way they had always been, instead of the weirdness that’d plagued their bedroom.

Camping in the simulation wasn’t like the real thing. The heat wasn’t quite right, it wasn’t oppressive enough, and the stars were wrong in an unexplainably artificial way, but they weren’t going for perfection, only one night.

They were mostly silent as they trekked through the simulated sand, but Junkrat couldn’t stay quiet forever. “I missed this.”

Roadhog grunted in agreement. It was so close to home he didn’t even stop himself from checking behind them to see if he could see any movement. He knew he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Not for real, but. Us.” Junkrat continued. “I missed it just being us.”

A hum was all Roadhog could muster. He wasn’t really sure how to feel. Every instinct was screaming to get into shelter before talking, sound traveled more than you’d think it would in the Outback, and they were sitting ducks.

But there it was. There was the shack. The one they’d found by the dilapidated house, which Roadhog could see just in the distance. The one that was just barely big enough for the both of them to sleep in. Where they’d spent two hours trying to get comfortable, just past the stage where Roadhog could stand the thinner man’s constant talk and Junkrat knew that Roadhog didn’t hate him, he was just a quiet guy who preferred to listen.

Truth be told, they’d walked into the shack the same way they did now. Slightly uncomfortable, not sure where to really go from there. Roadhog wasn’t surprised Junkrat remembered, he was actually surprised that he’d nearly forgotten.

“Whattaya say, big guy?” Junkrat mumbled, and the nervous way he spoke was so endearing Roadhog lifted his mask right there. Before, Junkrat had been the one to nervously touch Roadhog, as if he was afraid the older man would hit him for it.

Pressing his lips to Jamie’s own, he sighed and scooped up his boyfriend. He didn’t say anything, but feeling Jamie melt against him and kiss him back made his heart sing. “Missed you, mate.” Junkrat whispered, rubbing his face against Roadhog’s as he looked for the perfect place to suck a big, purple hickey into his lover’s thick, slightly rolling neck. He loved the way the older man’s rough stubble stung his cheek, his thicker, more stubbled cheek feeling huge and solid against the side of Junkrat’s balding head.

“Missed you too.” He finally grumbled, deep voice deeper from what Junkrat could only assume, could only hope, was lust. At Jamie’s sucking, he felt his knees weaken, and he almost laughed at that.

The sex was slow as they rediscovered each other. All awkwardness was shoved aside as their hands searched for familiar playing ground, Mako finding more than Jamie did. “Didja…” Jamie groaned and stared at Roadhog’s deep brown eyes, searching for an answer, “didja gain weight? Ya have bigger tits.”

Mako snorted and pinched Jamie’s side. “Fock off.”

“No, I like it. ‘S hot.”

“That’s cos you’re a pervert.”

“Oh just fuck me already.” Junkrat ground his hips into Roadhog’s belly, looking down at the impressive thing, and then locking eyes with Mako. “Pin me to the fockin’ wall.”

“Patience, Rat.” But even as he protested, Mako moved to do just that.

~

No one had noticed that the two of them had had any sort of problem with their relationship, but people noticed that they were covered in bruises more often.

It was enough to even get some brief news coverage, after a journalist managed to get pictures of the both of them, a big hickey on Roadhog’s side, just above his love handle and an even bigger bruise sucked into Junkrat’s collarbone. The press made short work of exposing their relationship, as if it was remotely a secret.

To Winston’s chagrin, the news outlet had been vandalized not too long after that, and there weren’t any more articles posted about Junkrat and Roadhog.

Roadie was shy, don’tcha know, and Junkrat had to protect his loverboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know, long time no post. But happy new year! I can't believe I've been on here for so long already, and only posted a few things. This was basically just me getting back into things and what better way to do that than with some mild angst? I dunno, I was just in the mood. I might be posting something else pretty soon. I may also write something fluffy and self-indulgent, for real this time. ANYWAY, thanks for reading and thank you for any and all kudos or comments. I save every single email I get with kudos in them, and treasure comments more than anything else. <3 Thanks, y'all!


End file.
